None.
The present invention relates to spoked cycle wheels, particularly lightweight wheels for bicycles, although the disclosure is also applicable to other types of spoked wheels.
Many different types of bicycle wheel rims are known including single part rims of generally channel shaped cross section which have a number of spoke receiving apertures in the rim and attached rotatable threaded nuts for tightening and retaining the outer threaded ends of wheel spokes. Such rims are unsuitable for changing spokes without dismounting the tire from the rim and are substantially dependent on the tensioning of the spokes to keep the wheel in round since the channel configuration of the rim is susceptible to bending and distortion.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a sturdy easy to manufacture lightweight cycle rim which is less susceptible to distortion than prior art rims particularly for tubeless inflatable tires in which spokes interconnecting the rim to a hub portion of the cycle wheel can be replaced without deflating or dismounting the tire.
The present invention provides a multi-part rim for a cycle wheel comprising an annular first rim member having an integrally formed tire retention bead and a radially inwardly extending flange laterally offset from said bead, an annular second rim member having an integrally formed tire retention bead and a radially inwardly extending flange laterally offset from said bead, said flanges of said first rim member and said second rim member being affixed together and said beads being laterally spaced apart to define a wheel rim, and at least one of said flanges having circumferentially spaced spoke retention apertures therein.